The Power Of Love!
by Kahhh
Summary: Dizem que a coisa mais importante para um shinobi é a força. Para Temari, a maior força é o amor, um sentimento que exala paixão. Para viver isso terá que enfrentar a fúria de inimigos e a autoridade do Kazekaze. Shika/Tema
1. Soluções!

**SINOPSE:**Dizem que a coisa mais importante para um shinobi é a força. Para Temari, a maior força é o amor, um sentimento que exala paixão. Para viver isso terá que enfrentar a fúria de inimigos e a autoridade do Kazekaze, podendo, só assim, experimentar o que o verdadeiro amor é capaz de proporcionar.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:**Essa fanfic é presente para minha parceira fofa Akemihime, que é fanática por ShikaTema.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***THE POWER OFF LOVE***

* * *

**SOLUÇÕES**

* * *

O dia estava frio, nublado e chuvoso. As ruas desertas e as portas das casas fechadas; apenas algumas poucas pessoas andavam, vagarosamente. O prédio do Kazekage exalava tensão. O silêncio mórbido do corredor, quebrado apenas pelo som dos passos apressados da kunoichi, que arfava com a soma do pranto após saber do acordo que o País da Terra (vila oculta da pedra) propôs ao Kazekage em sinal de paz entre as vilas... motivo esse de sua infelicidade. Daqui há apenas alguns minutos haveria uma reunião que decidiria seu futuro.

Comentários amedrontados pairavam a Vila, que estava em estado de alerta após receber ameaças de seu inimigo; agora o líder de Suna estava fazendo o possível para que o ataque não ocorresse, analisando cuidadosamente os pedidos feitos via pergaminho pelo Tsuckikage, o governante do país.

As intrigas surgiram após a morte de um dos conselheiros da vila oculta da pedra, que foi julgado por tentar matar o Kazekage. Este, ao pisar nas terras do país do vento, assassinou a sangue frio a equipe ANBU que vigiava os portões de Suna para poder chegar até o mesmo... e desde então haviam guerras constantes entre esses dois países.

A guerra teve fim após Suna se tornar aliada de Konoha, pois caso ocorreresse um ataque brusco ao país da areia haveria ajuda de Konoha, e o país da Pedra sairia em desvantagem. Mas as ameaças continuavam.

A reunião estava prestes a começar, Gaara já se encontrava na mesa à espera dos conselheiros. Ele já tinha a resposta.

Temari, após se deparar com o grupo no corredor do prédio, se escondeu atrás de um vaso que enfeitava as paredes; pequenas rachaduras eram nítidas na cor creme da pintura.

Ao entrarem na sala de reunião, a garota se aproximou da porta girando seus olhos azuis de um lado para outro, concluindo que não havia ninguém, e encostou seu ouvido na madeira. Ouvia atenta toda a conversa:

-_... Kazekage-sama, tem certeza que concorda com essa recomendação? -_Um dos conselheiros perguntou, seu tom de voz saiu seco, o que demonstrava não estar de acordo com o pedido inesperado.

-... _Tenho! –_Respondeu Gaara sem hesitar.

-..._Temari-sama não vai concordar com esse pedido de casamento com o Tsuchikage._

_-... A decisão dela não importa._

A loira arregalou os olhos, atônita, não acreditando nas palavras de seu irmão. Estava praticamente entregando-a de mão beijada para o inimigo, fazendo-a se casar com um estranho! Isso é ridículo! Tudo por causa da hipocrisia alheia. A maldita guerra que feria seu âmago.

Exasperada, empurrou repentinamente a porta da sala entrando sem cerimônias no recinto, tendo sobre ela olhares assustados do conselho.

Com passos rudes, se aproximou do irmão caçula que se encontrava sentado de braços cruzados. Fez sinal com a mão direita para os ninja ANBU que estavam presentes no cômodo, ordenando-lhes que vigiassem o local.

Seguraram rispidamente os braços da kunoichi e a impediram de prosseguir.

- Você está cometendo o pior erro da sua vida, Gaara! - O ruivo girou seus olhos cor de jade para a silhueta em alvoroço.

- Sacrifícios são necessários para manter a paz entre as nações.

- É isso que eu significo para você... sacrifício!

O Kazekage se levantou de sua poltrona vinho com bordas douradas e um estofado (aparentemente) macio.

- Você sabe sobre a nossa situação, Temari - Fez o contorno em volta da mesa e caminhou até ela com a expressão séria de sempre. Fez sinal mais uma vez para que os ninja ANBU a soltassem, o olhar refletindo desespero não mexeu com o ruivo. Gaara nunca foi do tipo que demonstrasse quaisquer sentimentos; amava, sim, seus irmãos, mas de sua maneira - Tudo depende de você agora. Se recusar o pedido haverá uma guerra entre as nações. Se esqueceu de Yuura? - Após o resgate de Gaara, foi constatada a traição do capitão da ANBU, o qual permitiu a entrada da Akatsuki na aldeia. Ele desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Com o passar dos dias, foram informados de que Yuura estava sendo protegido por ninjas do país da Terra e que este declarara guerra junto ao país, tornando-se inimigo de Suna - Se ele atacar outras aldeias, pode muito bem usar o nome de nosso País.

- Mas por que eu? - Pôs as mãos tapando os olhos chorosos - E se esse pedido for uma armadilha, eles são nossos inimigos Gaara. Não podemos deixar de ponderar essa possibilidade.

- Temari tem razão - Disse um dos conselheiros que se levantou com o olhar fixo no ruivo - Kazekage-sama, precisamos investigar melhor; talvez sejam essas as intenções de Tsuchikage, pode estar usando sua irmã para nos atrair e...

- Já decidi! – Respondeu o ruivo se afastando da kunoichi que se encontrava aos prantos.

- Mas Gaara...

- Ja disse Temari! Não ouse me desobedecer!

Sentiu a respiração faltar-lhe aos pulmões, resultado da fúria que tomava posse de sua alma. Não estava mais reconhecendo seu irmão, parecia que sua frieza se tornara permanente! Onde estava aquele Gaara que a protegia do perigo?

Sem poder dizer mais nada, virou-se bruscamente na tentativa de sair da sala. Acabou trombando em uma kunoichi que adentrava o local, fazendo-a derrubar uma bandeja que trazia consigo; o som ecoou naquela sala sombria, as xícaras se quebraram com a queda ao mesmo tempo em que o aroma de gengibre emanava pelo recinto e o líquido se esparramava por toda a extensão do carpete vinho aveludado.

A garota, que utilizava uma bandana com o sinal da folha gravada, observava Temari sair em desespero do lugar. A tristeza invadiu seu coração ao vê-la assim. Durante sua estadia em Sunagakure elas se encontravam toda noite na sala da mansão Sabaku, sempre jogando conversa fora e se divertindo com as fofocas, intrigando o ruivo que tolerava as duas com a cara amarrada.

Girou seus olhos esmeraldinos para o Kazekage que estava em pé a sua frente, a encarando com um olhar nada gracioso.

- Gomem Kazekage-sama - Se desculpou ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia os cacos no chão.

- Já sabe o que dizer a sua Hokage, Sakura Haruno?

- Hai! - Respondeu dando a entender que compreendeu o que Gaara havia lhe dito.

Sakura estava sendo a responsável de mandar notícias a Konoha sobre qualquer ocorrência: sua Hokage queria estar informada sobre os acontecimentos.

Shikamaru era sempre o mais recomendado para esse tipo de missão mas, por intervenção do Kazekage, não lhe fora dada permissão para partir. Sua presença não seria das mais indicadas: provocaria uma série de emoções nada formais em Temari, e Gaara temia pelo pior.

A kunoichi, enquanto permanecia em Suna, ajudava no hospital e também preparava chás medicinais; era uma especialista na área, conhecia todas as ervas, seus aromas, efeitos colaterais, curas e até mesmo os afrodisíacos.

Sempre levava em suas mãos, em pontuais horários diplomáticos, um chá para o conselho e para o Kazekage. Ajudava-os a relaxar e a se manterem calmos, mas pelo visto essas ervas não fazem efeitos no ruivo: sua expressão rude e autoritária era notada praticamente todos os dias.

Limpava o liquido amarelo com um pano úmido, o aroma forte fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ao terminar, fez reverência ao Kazekage e ao conselho, ia se retirar da sala de reunião.

Caminhou a passos rápidos pelo corredor até chegar a cozinha do prédio e colocou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa. Foi até o armário e pegou outra xícara, ao lado desta haviam vários frascos de ervas que ela mesma preparara para os chás, de diversos tipos. Pegou um deles.

Derramando água quente na xícara, colocou um pouco daquela erva e mexeu até formar uma cor amarelada. Coou e saiu às pressas da cozinha do prédio do Kazekage.

O coração batia descompassado, as mãos trêmulas eram nítidas através da luminosidade do Sol que entrava pela janela. O vento fresco refrescava o quarto quente, balançando o lençol branco e macio que enfeitava a cama enquanto gotículas de lágrimas caiam suavemente molhando o tecido.

Sua vida se tornou um inferno. Não tinha mais ânimo para fazer absolutamente nada! Só queria ficar trancada em seu quarto, longe de tudo e de todos. Longe do destino trágico que lhe foi concedido através de Gaara. Hipócrita! Nunca tinha sentido tanto ódio dele... como pôde fazer isso com ela? Sua irmã, sangue do mesmo sangue? Entregou-a a um poço de amarguras e sofrimento sem fim.

Enxugava as lágrimas que desciam rapidamente e massageava as têmporas, uma tentativa frustrante de espantar a dor que sentia.

Girou seu olhar triste para a porta onde se ouvia batidas.

- Não tô afim de falar com ninguém! - Gritou ela aos prantos.

- Abra Temari-sama, sou eu, Sakura.

Se levantou da cama rapidamente e se dirigiu até a porta do quarto, pegou na maçaneta e respirou pesadamente, abrindo logo em seguida.

Temari, de modo urgente, pegou nos braços na kunoichi fazendo-a entrar no quarto e fechou a porta, trancado-a.

Sakura baixou o olhar ao ver a expressão da loira, exalava tristeza. Os olhos inchados escondiam a beleza do rosto alvo dela.

- Eu sinto muito, Temari.-sama.

A voz de Sakura saiu calma e confortante, não o bastante para acalmar um coração em pedaços.

Sentiu a loira a abraçar fortemente molhando sua blusa vermelha com as gotas das lágrimas e retribuiu o abraço, sabia o quanto a Sabaku estava sofrendo. Por fora via-se uma mulher forte, determinada, destemida e temperamental. Por dentro uma alma carente, angustiada e sofredora.

A ninja de Konoha separou-se do abraço e lhe entregou uma xícara com chá.

- Tome isso, vai se sentir melhor.

Temari pegou a xícara e se sentou à beira da cama, o aroma exalava descanso.

- Sakura-chan, o que vou fazer? - Chorosa, tomou um gole do liquido.

- Não há outra solução Temari-sama? Sempre há! - Perguntou acariciando os cabelos tão loiros.

Baixou o olhar ao vê-la balançar a cabeça negativamente. Deve ser difícil ser forçada a se casar com alguém que não conhece, um suposto inimigo. Respirou fundo e olhou para face pálida de Temari.

- Não sei como vai reagir, mas fiz algo que não devia - A kunoichi da areia fixou seus olhos em Sakura. A ninja cabisbaixa aparentava estar nervosa, apertava as coxas com ambas as mãos - Quando fiquei sabendo sobre o seu casamento eu... - Engoliu em seco ao ver aqueles orbes tão singelos sobre ela. Não podia fraquejar agora. E quem sabe essa não era uma das alternativas para que não houvesse o tal casamento...? - Enviei uma mensagem via pergaminho para Shikamaru- kun e...

- Sakura-chan, você...! - Temari se levantou em espanto - Não devia ter feito isso! Se Gaara descobrir a vida dele corre perigo e...

- Se acalma Temari-sama! - A preocupação era visível em seus orbes opacos - Shikamaru-kun sabe dos riscos, acho que era um direito dele saber sobre o que acontece com você, não é?

- Por que acha isso? - Sakura não sabia como responder a essa pergunta, tinha que escolher as palavras corretas.

- Eu vi o jeito que vocês se olham e... acho que...

- Sakura-chan...

- Temari-sama... - Fez uma pausa respirando calmamente - Não sei se o que fiz foi o correto, mas acho que está na hora de vocês dois pararem de fingir que não está acontecendo nada entre vocês! - Surpreendeu-se. Temari não estava conseguindo entender a atitude de Sakura, parecia que seus neurônios não estavam captando as palavras dela - E... como você já conhece ele tanto quanto eu, não consegui impedi-lo de vir. Então ele está escondido no Oasis da Vila.

- O quê? Você permitiu que ele viesse, Sakura-chan? - Nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro não acreditando que Shikamaru estava em Suna.

- Não consegui pará-lo. Entenda, por favor! - Sakura fazia o possível para não se estressar, o clima no local era demasiado tenso - Ele tem um controle absoluto de seu chackra, ninguém vai perceber sua presença.

- Preciso vê-lo - Concluiu ela voltando a se sentar a beira da cama.

- Ele também - Respondeu Sakura com um sorriso desconcertado – Porém a Vila está rodeada de guardas, há ninjas ANBU por todo o deserto, não tem como sairmos de Suna.

- Tem sim! – disse a loira, já animada.

Sakura sorriu ao perceber seu humor, havia mudado. Shikamaru sempre seria o remédio para curar as tristezas de Temari.

- Como? - Perguntou com a curiosidade estampada na face alva.

- No escritório de Gaara há uma passagem, a usamos como rota de fuga. Se conseguirmos atravessá-la, vamos sair no Oasis - Temari disse animada - Mas tem um problema.

- Qual? - Perguntou Sakura, e pelo olhar da Sabaku não era nada bom.

- Gaara.

- Mas ele não está no escritório, acho que a reunião acabou e...

Temari se levantou da cama de modo urgente e saiu às pressas de seu quarto deixando uma Sakura sozinha. Respirou fundo, e decidiu ir atrás dela.

Correndo pelos corredores do prédio Kazekaze, na maioria das vezes se escondiam atrás de paredes e de alguns vasos exóticos, para não serem vistas pelos guardas que vigiavam o prédio.

Ao chegarem ao escritório do Kazekage, Temari espiou pelo buraco da fechadura.

- Kusô! Ele está lá - O desânimo voltou a preencher o coração de Temari.

- Você não consegue se teletransportar até o Oasis? - Sakura sabia sobre essa habilidade da Sabaku, a viu utilizá-lo em várias lutas.

- É muito longe - Concluiu ela, com uma expressão triste.

Após pensar um pouco, a rosada disse:

- Eu distraio ele.

- O quê? - Espantou-se com a afirmação.

- É o único jeito de você entrar lá, Temari-sama... se tentarmos pelos portões seremos descobertas.

- Você acha que consegue, Sakura-chan?

- Não custa nada tentar.

- Como vai fazer isso?

- Não sei - Disse já pegando na maçaneta da porta. Respirou fundo após uma idéia absurda passar por sua mente; era a contragosto mas tinha de colocá-la em prática para que Temari conseguisse ter acesso ao túnel - Quando eu lhe der o sinal com a mão, você entra. Mas não demore, não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir distrai-lo.

Temari balançou a cabeça tristemente. Sabia o quanto estavam se arriscando, mas era a única alternativa possível para que ela se encontrasse com Shikamaru.

* * *

**CONTINUAAAA...**


	2. Êxito no plano!

Aqui estou eu atualizando a fic, e como os leitores permitiram o casal GaaSaku (inclusive minha miguxa que ganhou essa fic de presente o/) o casal vai fazer parte do enredo.

Se tiver erros ignorem pliss, porque não foi betada, decidi postar assim mesmo "desviando das pedras"  
Espero que gostem.  
BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**ÊXITO NO PLANO!**

* * *

Com um suspiro, ela fechou os olhos enquanto segurava firmemente a maçaneta. O coração palpitava tenso no peito parecendo sair pela boca; o nervosismo tomava conta. A rosada engoliu em seco preocupada consigo mesma, mas ela tinha que ajudar Temari, não podia deixar a loira ir contra sua vontade para um caminho sem volta, um destino trágico designado á ela por causa do cinismo de seu irmão e do conselho.

Temari percebeu o nervosismo da própria através das mãos delicadas que tremiam ao segurar o objeto. Girou seu olhar para a face atípica da medica e percebeu pequenas gotículas de suor descer por sua testa molhando demasiado alguns fios de sua franja. Ela entendia sua expressão, afinal se tratava de Sabaku no Gaara, seu irmãozinho temperamental e arrogante.

No fundo, Temari agradeceu Sakura pela ajuda e também coragem. Mas será que esse sacrifício era tão necessário? Tendo como objetivo encontrar Shikamaru.

- Sakura...

- Vamos lá! - Concluiu Sakura com uma voz autoritária. Girou a maçaneta da porta e respirou fundo - Fica atenta a qualquer sinal que eu fizer - Olhou para Temari com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

A kunoichi de Suna pode sentir a preocupação invadir a alma dela fazendo seu estômago se contrair, conhecia bem Gaara e temia pela amiga, independente do que fizer. Queria muito pedir para ela não continuar com esse plano, mas se fazer o que pretende, vai ser infeliz para o resto de sua vida por se casar com um homem que não ama. Suspirou um ar fino após ver Sakura caminhar devagar até o ruivo, torcendo por ela.

Gaara assinava os documentos com desdém, olhou para o lado e começou a observar a pilha de papeladas. Atordoado jogou a caneta em cima da mesa e massageou as têmporas, aquela insuportável dor de cabeça estava novamente marcando presença deixando-o mais irritado, isso que dá ficar dias sem dormir direito, porque sempre ia pra cama lá pelas três da manhã e acordava as sete. Graças a isso, o sono aparecia fazendo com que ele adormecesse no meio do expediente de trabalho constrangendo o conselho que sempre aparecia para se reunirem e conversarem sobre o casamento de Temari.

Sentiu uma pequena presença em seu escritório e levantou a cabeça, jades se encontraram com esmeraldas. A silhueta com belas formas se aproximou dele com passos leves.

- Estou ocupado, Sakura - A kunoichi sentiu o corpo todo tremer com aquele timbre autoritário, mas ignorou tais sensações.

Gaara não entendeu a atitude dela por ainda permanecer ali diante dele, e se amaldiçoou por ter deixado a porta aberta, odiava ser interrompido enquanto trabalhava. Ele suspirou na tentativa de espantar tamanho estresse que não resultou o esperado. Sentia-se meio tonto.

Levantou-se da poltrona dourada com cujas bordas em detalhe vinho e encarou a ninja direto fazendo a kunoichi arrepiar.

- Como ousa entrar aqui! - Aquela invasão o incomodou, ele tinha que se controlar.

Sakura ignorou o comentário hostil do Kazekage e fez a volta em torno da mesa e encostou-se a ela ficando ao lado do ruivo. Sakura tinha que prosseguir, a felicidade de Temari dependia disto.

- Você está muito tenso, tem que se acalmar - Esticou o braço até a ponta de seus dedos tocarem a pele macia da face dele.

Gaara sentiu uma sensação estranha com aquele toque aveludado em seu rosto, a atitude da garota estava o deixando confuso, proporcionando arrepios por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Algo diferente para o ruivo.

Afastou a mão invasora de si e deu um passo longo ficando frente á ela, estava tão perto que a rósea sentiu o hálito quente passar por seu rosto. Sakura engoliu em seco com aquela proximidade, os olhos cor de jade a encarava profundamente.

Sakura deu um passo para trás na tentativa de se afastar. Seria capaz de desistir desse plano? Seria páreo para Sabaku no Gaara caso desse algo errado? Girou os olhos devagar sem levantar suspeita para a porta; o olhar de Temari sobre ela a entristeceu; lágrimas escorriam molhando o rosto alvo da loira, ela amava Shikamaru, era fato! Mesmo não revelando, mais sua expressão respondia por ela.

Voltou a encarar o Kazekage á sua frente que em nenhum momento deixou de fitá-la.

Por conta desse olhar sobre si as maçãs ficaram vermelhas, sentia-se corada. Mas permaneceu em sua postura. Temari precisava dela.

Aproximou-se com um sorriso nos lábios ignorando o medo que tomava conta e pousou novamente as mãos no rosto dele.

Gaara achava que aquela garota gostava de tocá-lo, mas por quê?

Agarrou o pulso frágil e empurrou a ninja fazendo com que ela batesse as costas na parede.

Temari se desesperou com a atitude rude de Gaara. Ele a machucara? Seria capaz? Sakura era sua melhor amiga e não admitia agressão. Deu o primeiro passo na tentativa de impedir Gaara, mas o olhar de Sakura a impediu, revelando em meio ás pupilas esmeralda que ela estava disposta a tudo, até mesmo enfrentá-lo se fosse preciso.

Sakura, ao ver Gaara se aproximar com passos assustadores ela sentiu mais medo, o pânico agora marcava presença, mas continuou séria diante do ruivo escondendo seu desespero, no entanto ela temia ao que ele pudesse fazer com ela; seu olhar transmitia raiva _"Kami"_ fechou os olhos e decidiu dar inicio ao plano antes que aconteça o pior, pois Sakura consegue até sentir o chakra maligno de Shukaku e isso não era um bom sinal. Tinha que distraí-lo para que Temari consiga ir até Shikamaru através do túnel de emergência que fica no escritório do Kazekage.

Cerrou os punhos e o encarou direto. O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha após ver sua expressão, Shukaku se agitava dentro de si implorando por mais e mais sangue, mexendo com sua mente atordoada, ordenando que a matasse. Gaara balançou a cabeça ignorando essa sede de sangue e esperou o próximo passo dela, mesmo sem entender o motivo pelo qual ela estava ali, no seu escritório.

Sakura segurou com cautela na gola do manto do Kazekage enquanto acariciava a pele dele, observava com detalhes a face do ruivo e admitiu para si mesma que Gaara não era um homem feio, pelo contrário, era bonito e sedutor. Sem querer estava sendo hipnotizada por aquele olhar sombrio.

Sem hesitar, puxou-o com mais força e prensou seus lábios nos dele, agarrando com força seus cabelos para melhor proporção de seus lábios. Depositou todo o medo naquele beijo, não permitindo que ele ao menos respirasse, pois sua língua invadiu sua boca macia com fervor, explorando cada canto, cada pedacinho da boca perfeita. Encostou seu corpo junto ao dele ficando colado, não demorou muito para que o ruivo a correspondesse mesmo que fosse de um modo tímido.

Temari observava tudo pasma. O que estava presenciado era mesmo real? Sakura acabara de beijar seu irmão, cujo homem temido e destemido. _"Então__esse__era__o__plano__dela,__arriscado__demais"_ concluiu em pensamento.

Arregalou os olhos após ver Sakura fazer sinal com a mão indicando para que entre ainda beijando a boca de Gaara.

Temari deu o primeiro passo passando pela porta e adentrando o cômodo devagar, escondeu seu chakra para que Gaara não percebesse sua presença e correu até um enorme estante vime cheio de livros e pergaminhos. Empurrou um dos livros e a estante se distanciou para o lado deixando visível uma entrada, aparentemente um túnel. Olhou para a amiga e suspirou, dando boa sorte a ela e agradeceu do fundo do coração por tudo o que fez.

Do lado de dentro havia algumas tochas e Temari afastou uma delas fazendo com que a entrada ficasse bloqueada.

Caminhava a passos rápidos em um corredor com aparência sombria. As paredes mostravam claros sinais de umidade e bolor, cheias de teias de aranha bloqueando o caminho. Para dificultar sua situação, o caminho foi ficando cada vez mais escuro, aumentando o ar tenebroso do local. Estava atenta a qualquer rastro de chakra, ela estava concentrada em encontrá-lo através de seu chakra, mas parecia que ele eslava o escondendo com medo de ser descoberto.

Suspirou pesadamente quando se deparou com duas entradas, uma delas era a correta, mas qual? Havia somente uma coisa a se fazer; retirou seu leque que estava preso atrás de suas costas e mordeu seu polegar, abriu o leque e riscou algo com seu sangue que saia da ferida.

- Kirikiri mai! - Um animal surgiu ao seu lado e Temari o ordenou que encontrasse o chakra de Shikamaru para que fossem para entrada certa, e o bichinho correu para o lado esquerdo adentrando o túnel. Kirikiri mai não era somente um de seus jutsus formidáveis de batalha capaz de destruir tudo a sua volta, mas também um rastreador, capaz de identificar qualquer tipo de chakra através de seus sentidos aguçados.

Após uma longa caminhada ela desmanchou o jutsu fazendo com que Kirikiri mai desaparecesse após avistar uma luz ao longe, um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios, agora ela estava sentindo o chakra dele, fraco, mas sentia.

Ao se aproximar da saída do túnel, a paisagem do lugar a deixou radiante: flores de diversas cores e com botões prestes a se abrir deixaram a loira maravilhada, belas árvores com as folhas amareladas por conta do outono enfeitava o gramado, um lago cristalino rodeado de arbustos a cativou.

Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou bruscamente; suas pernas tremeram, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seu coração bateu forte no peito, ele estava ali, á sua frente.

- Shikamaru! – Correu até ele e abraçou o corpo musculoso contra o seu, apertou mais temendo que aquele momento fosse só um sonho.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Agora sei o quanto é problemática! – Sorriu para a Kunoichi que continha um brilho especial no olhar.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Agora que tal uma review, ajuda muito na hora da escrita ^^  
Kissuss!


End file.
